The Switch
by Firestar is awesome
Summary: Akane and Ranma feel strange one night. They fall asleep, and when they wake up, Their in each others bodies! How will they change back? If they can... Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, All credit goes to Rumiko Takehashi. RanxAka
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: I decided to start another story! but don't worry, the Ranma and Inuyasha xover I have going on will still be continued! :)

Ranma woke up in his futon and groaned inwardly. Today was gonna be another grueling day of school. He dragged himself out of bed and walked over to his dresser. The pigtailed boy opened it slowly, not really wanting to get ready, because getting ready meant he was ready to go to school. And he hated school. He pulled out his traditional outfit and slipped it over his tank top and boxers, then walked out of his room. Stepping into the bathroom, Ranma grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth, then redid his pigtail. Ranma strolled out of the bathroom and walked downstairs.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi called from the kitchen and Ranma smiled. He was starving. He stepped into the dining room and sat down quickly. Soon, Akane was seated beside him. After everyone was sitting down, Kasumi walked in and served the food. Taking a pair of chopsticks, he broke them in half and started to eat his rice. Akane rolled her eyes slightly.

"Ranma, Your such a pig," She told him. Ranma stopped eating for a moment and looked at her.

"At least I'm not an uncute tomboy," Ranma replied, setting his rice bowl down. Akane closed her eyes and started to get mad.

"Ranma! Your a big jerk!" Akane yelled at Ranma.

"Oh, like I really care," Ranma said. He stood up before Akane could say anything and walked out out the room. Akane frowned. She chased after Ranma.

-On the way to school-

Ranma ran on the fence while Akane was running on the ground. If they didn't hurry up, they would be late. Like always. AKane flashed an angry glare towards Ranma's direction and Ranma jumped down from the fence and started to run beside Akane.

"What did I do to make you so mad?" Ranma questioned.

"Everything..." Akane mumbled.

"If you hadn't said anything maybe we wouldn't have fought for once," Ranma replied, trying to calm the girl down.

"Ranma, just shut up," Akane snapped at the pigtailed martial artist. Ranma flinched slightly but kept running. They made it to school just in time, because right when they walked into the classroom, the bell rang.

"We made it for once," Akane beamed, her good mood returning to her. Ranma on the other hand, would rather be dead than be at school on time. The two sat down started to listen to the teacher babble on about some Japanese history. Akane was listening intently, scribbling down notes as fast as she could. On the other hand, Ranma was staring at the clock, watching the minutes slowly tick by. Soon, he was asleep.

The rest of the day dragged by slowly, and Ranma barely payed attention to any of it. By the end of the school day, Ranma had accomplished nothing except P.E,

Akane and Ranma walked out of the school and started their long walk home. Ranma folded his hands behind his head and said,

"That was boring."

"How would you even know if it was boring or not? You slept practically the whole time." Akane commented.

"Whatever, it was still boring," Ranma persisted. Akane laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Ranma inquired.

"You," Akane teased playfully. They chatted the rest of the way, somehow avoiding arguing.

Home

"We're home!" Akane called out as she slid open the door. She walked inside, followed by Ranma. They both slipped off their shoes at the entrance and strolled into the living room. They found Nabiki watching T.V.

"Where is everyone?" Akane asked.

"Beats me," Nabiki answered. Akane frowned softly as she walked upstairs and into her room. Soon Ranma left too as he ran into his own room. Ranma flopped down on his futon and stared up at the ceiling. He was deep in his thoughts when suddenly a weird feeling came over him. He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. _That's weird, I was feeling fine just a couple seconds ago_, Ranma thought to himself. He thought about it a little longer, and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Hey guys! I'm probably gonna spam you guys with chapters again! xD

Tuatara: I like your way of thinking! But I have an idea in mind already :)

Anon: So true! I don't think Akane will be able to stand it! xD

Ranma woke up in... Akane's room?! He sat up quickly and around.

_W-Why am I in Akane's room?_ Ranma thought to himself franticly. He practically threw the covers off himself and stood up. 'His' movements were slightly robotic as he walked over to the mirror and almost screamed at the reflection that stared right back at him.

"Akane..." Ranma's voice trailed off, shock settling in.

(Akane and Ranma will be called by their original names, even when their in each others bodies, to avoid confusion)

Ranma jumped slightly as the door to Akane's room burst open.

"Ranma! What's the meaning of this!" Akane shouted out of anger as he walked up to Ranma, grabbing her by the collar of her pajamas.

"Akane, calm down, I'm just as confused as you are about this!" Ranma shouted as she tried to wiggle out of Akane's iron like grip, but failing in the process. Akane let go of Ranma and looked at the ground in obvious defeat. Ranma frowned at the 'boy' and dragged him up into standing position. Akane and Ranma sighed as they looked at each other.

"So, I guess that means I'll have to act like you? And you'll have to act like me?" Akane whispered softly.

"Oh great, so I have to act like an uncute tomboy?" Ranma teased meanly.

"Jerk," Akane accused. Akane grabbed her school uniform and threw it at Ranma, who fell on the ground from the impact from the heavy pile of clothing.

"My outfit's in the dresser..." Ranma drawled slowly as she stood up. Akane nodded and ran out. Ranma started to undress, being extremely careful to not look in the mirror. He slips on his uniform slowly, as if the shock of being in Akane's body had still not faded. The short haired 'girl' stepped out of the bedroom and strolled downstairs.

"Good morning Akane!" Kasumi greeted kindly.

"Good morning Kasumi!" Ranma replied, putting on a fake smile. Akane followed after Ranma, and sat down at the breakfast table at about the same time Ranma did. They both looked at each other as if too say, 'If anyone finds out your dead.'

Once breakfast was served, Ranma was finding it pretty hard to even eat the slightest bit slow, while poor Akane was having to shovel large amounts into his mouth. Ranma stood up, smoothing her skirt down, trying to copy Akane's actions.

"Are you ready?" Ranma queried Akane.

"I'm comin' I'm comin' Ran-Akane, just wait a sec," Akane replied, trying to copy Ranma's coarse form of english. Every one stared at Akane strangely, and he put on a nervous smile. Ranma grabbed Akane's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"You almost blew our cover," Ranma whispered to Akane as they ran outside.

"Well sorry," Akane deadpanned. Ranma frowned but soon, the edges of her mouth twisted up into a mischievous smile.

"You know your gonna have to walk on the fence, right?" Ranma asked, putting her hands behind her head.

"I-I can do that!" Akane protested as he jumped onto the fence. They started to walk for a couple minutes until Akane lost her balance, and fell into the canal beside them. The pig tailed Girl came up for air and climbed up on top of the fence, and started to walk again as if nothing had happened.

"Um.. Akane?" Ranma asked, trying to get her attention.

"What! Oh.. yeah, I forgot about that," Akane replied.

"Let's go to Dr. Tofu's," Ranma offered, and Akane-Chan nodded.

"How do you even deal with this," Akane-chan mumbled.

"I dunno," Ranma replied.

"Oh my pigtailed goddess! And Akane Tendo!" A man said as he ran towards the two girls. Ranma punched while Akane had to kick him to get the stupid idiot away from them. Akane-chan frowned.

"I don't know how I'm going to live with a life like yours, Even if it is only for a while," Akane commented, as they headed on their way to Dr. Tofu's clinic.

Authors notes: I'm starting martial arts tomorrow. Wish me luck! :D

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: Hey guys! I'm posting another chapter because I really have nothing better to do!**

**Tuatara: I'm sorry if it's kind've like all the other Ranma and Akane body switching fanfics, its just that I did not read any of them before writing this, so I have really no idea what the other ones are like**

**Victor Taram: Thank you!**

Ranma and Akane-chan reached Dr. Tofu's clinic within five minutes of Akane-chan falling into the canal.

"Maybe we can ask D. Tofu why we switched bodies," Ranma offered. Akane-chan nodded.

"If anyone would know something about it, It's Dr. Tofu!" Akane-chan agreed. Akane-chan slid open the door quietly and walked inside. Ranma followed after.

"Oh hello Ranma! Hello Akane!" Dr. Tofu called out from a different room. "Hot water?" He guessed. They nodded. He smiled and said. "I'll be right back," and walks into another room. He comes back out with a kettle of hot water and hands it to Akane-chan. She smiles and pours it over herself. She becomes a guy again.

"Could we tell you something?" Ranma asks. Dr. Tofu nods.

"Well you see," Ranma said, struggling for the right words.

"We somehow... switched bodies..." Akane finished off for Ranma.

"Switched bodies huh?" Dr. Tofu questioned. Ranma nodded silently.

"So your really Ranma? And your really Akane?" Dr. Tofu asked, confusion edging slightly into his voice. They both nodded this time.

"We were wondering if you knew why we switched," Akane asked.

"Well, there was one incense, that if breathed by two people in the same room, they would switch bodies the next time they fell asleep." Dr. Tofu explained.

"So is that why we switched?" Ranma asked.

"Probably," Dr. Tofu replied.

"How do we switch back? Do you know?" Akane questioned hopefully.

"Of course I don't!" Dr. Tofu exclaimed. Ranma and Akane fell back. "The best thing to do right now is too lay low, just try to act like each other in front of other people. But you two should tell your family." Dr. Tofu ordered.

"Alright, Thanks Dr. Tofu!" Akane called as he grabbed Ranma by the wrist and dragged her out. By now, they were really late to school. The two started to run as fast as they could towards the school and by the time they made it, the last bell had already rung. Ranma was the first one to make it to the classroom, followed by Akane.

"Akane, Ranma, you are late. Again. Go stand in the hall," The teacher told the teenagers.

"Yes Mr. Yamamoto," Ranma and Akane grumbled in unison as they both dragged their feet into the hall. (There is no Mr. Yamamoto in the anime, I just made it up)

Akane looked down at the bucket he was holding and frowned. She wanted to get out of Ranma's body as fast as possible.

"This sucks," Ranma said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, it does..." Akane's voice trailed off.

"Who do you think used the incense on us?" Akane inquired curiously.

"It's probably the old freak's fault," Ranma answered. Akane nodded in agreement. They stood in silence the rest of the time until a student came out to call them back in. Akane stepped inside first, And practically had to drag Ranma back into the classroom. Ranma found Akane's seat and sat down in it, while Akane found his. For the rest of the class time, Ranma was forced to take notes, although his writing was extremely messy. Akane resorted to pretending to be asleep. But somehow, the act was convincing enough because when it was time for lunch, nobody questioned a thing.

Hiroshi and Daisuke walked up to Akane and greeted him. "Hey Ranma," Hiroshi said.

"Hey guys," Akane replied.

'Wanna go have lunch?" Daisuke offered. Akane nodded and walked of with them.

Meanwhile, Ranma was stuck with Akane's friends, Sayuri and Yuka.

"So, how's it going with Ranma?" Yuka asked.

Ranma froze for a moment, then said, "It's good."

"Are you sure? You guys are always fighting," Sayuri pointed out. Yuka nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure, It's been great lately," Ranma said, practically lying through her teeth.

"If your sure," Yuka drawled, as she took out her lunch. They ate their lunch and Ranma only spoke up when she had to, like when she had to hide the fact that she had a curse when Sayuri had asked why they never see that pig tailed girl.

After school

"That was the worst day of my life!" Akane exaggerated as he looked at Ranma.

"I agree with ya on that one 100 percent," Ranma agreed. Ranma folded her hands behind her head as there was no one around to see them. Akane looked at his feet, then looked up again. He opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it, like he had forgotten what he was about to say. The two young martial artists walked the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence.

Once they made it home, They looked at each other. They both had nervous expressions on their face. Ranma and Akane had decided that they were going to tell the family that they had switched bodies.

Before they knew it, it was time for dinner. And time for them to spill.

"Can we tell you guys something?" Ranma asked. The others nodded slowly. Happosai only smirked.

"W-We switched-" Akane started.

"Bodies," Ranma finished off. Kasumi dropped the cup of tea she was holding and Nabiki raised an eyebrow. Mr. Tendo looked shocked, while Mr. Saotome turned into a panda.

"Switched bodies?" Nabiki questioned.

"Yep," Ranma and Akane said in unison.

"How?" Kasumi inquired. Ranma stood up and walked over to Happosai, who smiled nervously and protested.

"I'm just an innocent old man! Why would I do anything!"

"Innocent is not the word," Akane grumbled as he watched Ranma pick up the old man.

"We think this old creep used an incense on us," Ranma accused.

'I didn't do anything!" Happosai said, trying to protect himself.

"We know you did it, now tell us how to reverse it!" Ranma threatened.

"Never!" Happosai persisted.

Ranma hit him and threw the man on the ground, stepping on him.

"That's definitely Ranma," Soun whispered.

"Ok fine! I'll tell you!" Happosai gave in.

"Tell us then!" Akane shouted.

"The way to change back is-"

**Authors notes: Haha! Cliffhanger! Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to upload again tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: Hey guys! Like I promised!**

**Anon: It doesn't work that way. The Incense was to be only used for switching bodies**

"The way to change back is to confess how you truly feel to the other person," Happosai explained. Ranma's mouth dropped.

"Alright, I can do that," Akane said out loud as she looked Ranma straight in the eye and dead panned, "I hate you."

Ranma looked at his hands, to see if he was himself again, but it didn't work. He was still Akane.

"So she doesn't hate him! The schools will be joined after all!" Soun cried out as him and Genma cheered.

"Just because I don't hate him doesn't mean I'll marry him!" Akane protested harshly.

"I agree with Akane!" Ranma said, joining the argument.

"Alright then, until you two can confess, you will be in each others bodies." Happosai commented, then walked out of the room. Akane looked at Ranma and frowned. Ranma looked away.

After all of that was cleared up, the household ate dinner in silence. The only thing that could be heard was the wind blowing gently through the trees.

"I'm turnin' in," Ranma drawled, as she walked up into her room. Ranma flopped down on her futon and thought,

_If only I was brave enough to tell her how I really felt..._

Soon, he had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Ranma woke up to Akane yelling at her to get up. He got up, but only because it was really strange to be yelled at by someone who's his body. He put on the school uniform again and walked downstairs. Akane was already there, getting ready to eat.

"I'm starving!" Ranma said as she sat down next to Ranma and picked up a pair of chopsticks. She broke the wooden pieces in half and started to eat like she was in her own body. Akane rolled her eyes and took a small bite of her egg. Ranma wasn't finished eating when Akane grabbed her and dragged her out of the house.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that!" She shouted loudly.

"I don't really care," Akane replied as he started to run towards the school. They were about to reach the gates to the school when they were cut off by Ryoga.

"Die Ranma!" Ryoga yelled.

"Ryoga!" Akane called as she jumped up in the air to dodge Ryoga's blow. Ranma frowned.

"Fight me! I'll explain later!" Ranma shouted, not caring he was in Akane's body.

"I can't fight a girl!" Ryoga hollered.

"Just shut up and fight me!" Ranma yelled as she jumped up and did a flip. She landed behind Ryoga.

_She's gotten better!_ Ryoga thought to himself as he flipped around.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma shouted as she threw hundreds of punches within a couple of seconds.

Ryoga was to shocked to even move as each blow hit dead on. He fell to the ground. Ranma smirked as Akane ran up to 'her'.

"Hey! You can still use your special attacks!" Akane said happily. Ryoga started to wake up as he whispered,

"Special attacks?" Ranma looked at him and smiled nervously. Akane helped Ranma drag Ryoga to a sitting position as Ranma spoke.

"I'll explain."

"Please do," Ryoga replied, his voice sounding almost impatient.

"Well, Akane and I, Well we sorta... Switched bodies," Ranma drawled slowly.

"What?!" Ryoga yelled.

"Calm down Ryoga," Akane ordered. Ryoga sat back down and asked,

"How?"

"Well... Me and Akane were in the living room when the old goat used some sort of incense on us." Ranma started.

"Whoever are the first two people to smell it, switch bodies," Akane finished. Ryoga gaped.

"How do you reverse the effects?!" Ryoga demanded, coming out of his trance like state.

"You have too-" Ranma's cheeks started to glow red.

"Confess your true... Feelings," Akane helped Ranma, and also started to blush.

"Whatever, I'm going to take my leave now. Goodbye!" Ryoga called over his shoulder as he ran off.

"Jerk," Ranma whispered under her breath.

"Oh no! Were really late!" Akane shouted as he started to run. Ranma followed.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She called out as ran as fast as she could towards the school. They were late, like always, but the day wasn't too bad as not too many people bothered them that day. The only thing they struggled with was acting like each other. They were going to tell the people they talked with everyday, like Ukyo and Shampoo, that they switched bodies. But they had made a deal to not let anybody else know about the switch.

-That night-

Akane was contemplating whether she should confess or not. If she told Ranma she loved him, they would go back to normal. But, she wasn't sure she was ready yet. Akane stepped into her bed, pulled over the covers and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors notes: Hey guys! I'm back! :)**

**Richard Ryley: Yes, your right. They would both have to confess. But I wrote the last chapter at night, so I was tired.**

**Anon: The incense was only used to switch. It's like when Shampoo made Akane forget Ranma using a special shampoo. And Ranma needed a different one to make her remember him. That's the same situation here.**

**Tuatara: No problem! I'll try to post everyday! :)**

Akane woke up in her bed and frowned. She may have been in her own bed, and her own room, but that didn't change the fact she was in Ranma's body. Akane dragged herself out of bed, not wanting to face another day in Ranma's point of view. She just wanted it to go back to normal. Akane slipped on the Chinese outfit that Ranma wore everyday on, and shuffled out of her room. She greeted by Ranma, and grimaced slightly.

"Hiya Akane," Ranma greeted.

"Hey Ranma," Akane replied, sounding slightly disgruntled.

"Still wondering about the switch?" Ranma inquired, 'her' voice nonchalant and relaxed.

"Yeah, I just can't seem to figure out why Happosai would do such a thing to us," Akane drawled. Ranma shrugged.

"Come on, I'm starving! Let's go and eat," Ranma exclaimed. Akane smiled softly and ran after her Fiancee.

Akane sat down at the table, and locked her eyes with the table. Ranma nudged her. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, but in a teasing way. Soon, breakfast was served, and everyone started to eat. In the end, Ranma, although in Akane's body, still had a big appetite, and when it came down to the last pickle, he wanted it. But so did his father.

"Gimme that pickle!" Ranma yelled, as he and Genma fought over the small pickle. Finding an opening, Ranma shouted, "Look! A hundred yen coin!"

"I must've dropped it somewhere," Genma mumbled as he looked relentlessly for the coin that wasn't ever there.

"Oh like you actually have that much money!" Ranma shouted as he grabbed the last pickle and ate it.

"Come on! Were going to be late!" Akane said out loud as she grabbed Ranma's arm and ran out, dragging him along.

" 'Kane! I wasn't done yet!" Ranma exclaimed, a slight annoyed tone edging into his voice.

"Oh suck it up will you?!" Akane yelled back as they started to run on there way to school. On the way, the two teenagers kept on the lookout or Shampoo and Ukyo, since they weren't exactly ready to tell them yet.

They made it to school three minutes before the bell rang and Akane smiled.

"We weren't late!" Akane said out loud.

"Yeah, it almost feels weird not being late, since we are practically every day," Ranma pointed out. Akane nodded in agreement and they both ran inside.

-In class-

Ranma couldn't stand it anymore. He hadn't fallen asleep in class for a while, and it was getting harder not to everyday. His eyelids drooped slightly, and 'her' head fell onto her desk, fast asleep.

Akane looked over at the sleeping form of her body, aka Ranma, and muttered something under her breath. She wanted to wake him up, but at the same time, she didn't want to make a scene. She frowned softly, but then her eyes snapped wide open at what she heard.

_Is Ranma talking in his sleep? Or is that my imagination? _Akane wondered to herself, and after listening for a little while, she was able to make out small phrases. She snickered under her breath and looked away from Hinako, to look at Ranma.

"Akane, I love you," He slept talk. Akane felt her cheeks turn crimson red.

_W-What?!_ Akane thought to herself, her mind swirling. Did he really mean it? Akane's eyebrows knitted together in concentration, thinking about what Ranma had just said. _He couldn't have meant it, I mean he was sleep talking after all. _Akane protested with herself. But she did hope that he might really love her. Just a little. She sighed quietly and turned back to the young teacher, who was explaining how to do calculus. But for the rest of the class, she kept casting glances in Ranma's direction involuntarily.

-Lunch-

Akane walked with Ranma out to a grass place out on the field. They had both agreed it was too stuffy inside to eat there, so they decided to eat outside. Akane started to slowly open he bento, her mind still on the incident that happened in class earlier.

"Something wrong?" Ranma questioned, breaking apart his chopsticks.

Akane laughed nervously and plastered a fake smile on her face and replied with, "N-No nothing's wrong." Ranma opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by an annoying voice.

"Ranma-Airen! Why you eat lunch with that pervert girl!" Shampoo scolded.

Ranma felt himself grow slightly angry at Shampoo's comment, as he was in her body, and Akane would always get angry at things like that. He held himself back.

"Why would you care?" Akane accused.

"Shampoo don't know, because Shampoo know that Ranma only love me!" Shampoo lied. She then hugged Akane tightly, thinking she was Ranma.

"Shampoo, get off me," Akane said flatly.

"Why?" Shampoo inquired.

"Because, we need to tell you something," Akane replied. Shampoo frowned but obeyed.

"You see, I'm not really Akane... I'm Ranma," Ranma said out loud. Shampoo's mouth dropped.

"How?!" She demanded.

"It was an incense Happosai used to make us switch bodies," Akane explained.

"Oh, Then I leave now," Shampoo said out of nowhere, and jumped off.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that girl's mind," Ranma spoke. Akane nodded. After that, the bell rang, and they headed inside.

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: Hey guys! I decided to post a chapter early! School didn't give me that much homework so I had some free time on my hands.**

**Tuatara: Just what I had in mind!**

Shampoo pedaled her bike as fast as she good to get back to the cat cafe. She needed to tell her great grandmother what happened.

_Shampoo find way to change Airen back as fast as me can, _Shampoo thought to herself, a smile forming on her lips. She slammed hard on the breaks when she arrived at the cat cafe, lurching the bike forward. Shampoo quickly leaped off the bike, making it fall over. Running inside, she yelled, "Great grandmother! I have news!"

An extremely short and aged women came out of the back of the restaurant, bouncing over on a staff that was longer than her body. "What is it Shampoo?" She questioned.

"Pervert girl and Ranma-Airen switch bodies. If Shampoo find way to switch Airen back to own body, he have fall in love with me!" She exclaimed happily.

"Switched bodies, huh? With what? Did they tell you?" Cologne questioned, suspicion creeping into her voice.

"Ranma Airen say it incense, by old man," Shampoo said, not bothering to remember Happosai's name.

"The Body Switcher..." Cologne's voice trailed off, but then snapped back to reality. "There is no way for you to get the Son in law back in his own body..." Cologne said flatly.

"You mean he stay in pervert girl's body whole life?!" Shampoo exclaimed, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"No, but only Akane and the Son and law can switch each other back." Cologne said.

"How?" Shampoo questioned curiously.

"They have to confess there true feelings for each other," Cologne said flatly. Shampoo fainted.

-Meanwhile-

Ranma and Akane were on their way home from a long day of school.

"You know you talk in your sleep right?" Akane asked, remembering what happened earlier in class that day.

Ranma tensed up as he blushed a bright red, worried he might have said what he truly felt about in his sleep, as he was dreaming about her. Go figure. "I-I do? What did I say?" Ranma asked, stammering slightly.

"Here's the deal, if Nobody bothers us tomorrow, I might tell you," Akane replied, smirking slightly.

"You know that's never gonna happen, right?" Ranma said, folding her arms behind her head.

"That's the point!" Akane teased, as Ranma frowned softly. Suddenly, Ranma lost his balance, and since he was on the fence, he fell off it. But he didn't fall into the canal. He fell towards Akane. He almost ran into her when he stopped himself at the right moment. Their faces were extremely close, and all you could seem to hear was their heartbeats. They unintentionally started to lean towards eachother, and their lips were about to meet, but unfortunately, they were interrupted. By none other than Shampoo.

"You cheat on pervert girl?!" Shampoo cried out. Akane and Ranma realized what they were doing, and they turned around, facing the oppisite direction of eachother. They were blushing a bright red. Shampoo frowned and ran home, going to tell Cologne.

The two walked home in silence for the rest of the way, their hearts racing.

**Authors notes: I totally tricked you guys! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: Here's another chapter!**

Ranma lay down on his futon, his mind racing. He had to confess to Akane. He just had to. But what if she said she didn't love him back? Then it would be all over. But if she had the same feelings for him that he did for her, they would finally have their feelings sorted out, and they would be back in their own bodies. Ranma frowned softly and sat up. He stood up and was about to go to Akane's room, but then stopped himself. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. Ranma walked downstairs, looking for something to do.

"Oh hello Ranma, Dinner's almost ready," Kasumi said sweetly.

"I'm comin'," Ranma replied, slowly walking in to the dining room. Sitting down, Ranma stared outside, deep in thought.

"Oh no, Ranma's thinking! It's the end of the world!" Akane teased as she sat down and nudged him playfully, as if the event on the way home had never happened.

"Oh no, Your being slightly nice to me! It's the end of the world!" Ranma retorted, snapping out of his thoughts. Akane laughed softly as she looked at the door to see Nabiki walk into the room. She sat down and looked at Ranma and Akane.

"When are you guys going to confess your true feelings? I mean, at this rate, it'll be years before you two are in your normal bodies," Nabiki told them. Ranma and Akane looked opposite ways of each other, both of them blushing softly.

"Dinner's ready!" Kasumi called from the kitchen as everyone in the house gathered around the small table. Kasumi walked in the room with the food in her hands and set them on the table. She served the rice and everyone started to dig in.

_He never changes, _Akane thought to herself as she watched Ranma shovel large amounts of food into his mouth. She rolled her eyes and took a small bite of her fish. Akane looked outside, hoping for something to happen. If nothing crazy happens for the rest of the day, she would have to tell Ranma what he said in his sleep. Not like she didn't exactly want to tell him, but what if it was just the dream? What if Ranma didn't really love Akane. _I-It's not like I care if he doesn't love me, _Akane protested to herself. She started to get slightly angry, and without knowing it, broke the cup she was holding.

"Are you ok? Kasumi asked as she walked over to pick up the leftover scraps of the cup.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Akane lied, and looked at the ground. Ranma looked at her and frowned slightly.

"The fair's open tomorrow, why don't you two go and get your mind off the body switch?" Soun offered lightly.

"How would that get my mind off of this?!" Ranma yelled, angry.

"Because the fair is fun!" Genma pointed out.

"It doesn't sound too bad, why don't we go Ranma?" Akane asked, begging almost. Akane loved the fair. Every year since she was a little girl, she went there every year and it never failed to make her smile. Ranma blinked a couple of times, slightly annoyed.

"Ok fine, I'll go," Ranma gave in.

"Yay!" Akane called out.

-The next day-

Akane-chan walked out of the bathroom, wearing the usual Chinese outfit.

"Why are you a girl?" Ranma asked, slightly confused.

"Because, you probably don't want your reputation ruined when people see me acting like a girl, right?" Akane said, Making her way downstairs.

"She's got a point," Ranma muttered under his breath so it was practically inaudible. He then also walked downstairs, following after Akane.

"Come on! Hurry up! The fair's going to open soon!" Akane urged as she threw some shoes over to Ranma.

Ranma caught them and looked at her strangely. "Please tell me again why we have to go right when it opens?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Because! There are not as many people there in the morning!" Akane commented as she grabbed Ranma's wrist. "Let's go!" She complained.

"Ok! Ok! Just lemme get my shoes on!" Ranma replied loudly as he slipped on the flats. Akane grinned widely, excitement glittering in her eyes as she practically dragged Ranma out the door. "I can walk on my own ya know!" He complained as he wrenched himself out of Akane's grip. Akane giggled softly. Ranma rolled his eyes and started to follow the excited girl.

"Shampoo come along!" Shampoo said out of nowhere.

"Shampoo?! Where did you come from?!" Ranma said with slight shock.

"Shampoo want to go to fair too!" She said. Akane rolled her eyes.

"Shampoo, please just go home," Akane told the Chinese amazon.

"No," Shampoo replied flatly. Akane walked over to her and pushed her away, about a few meters, then found some cold water to throw on her. She turned into a cat. And since she was in Ranma's body, she had gained his fear of cats.

"Ahh! A cat!" She yelled as she ran off. Ranma chased after her, leaving Shampoo in the dust.

**Authors notes: I'm sorry this chapter was so uneventful! I'll try to make something interesting happen with the next one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors notes: Here's the 8th chapter!**

**Ranmamania: Your right. The Nekoken is a mental condition. But, I thought it would be funny for Akane to be afraid of cats for once instead of Ranma.**

**TheRealEvanSG: Thank you! And I agree, Akane being afraid of cats instead of Ranma is pretty funny! xD**

**crystalofthemoon: Thank you very much! And yes, Shampoo is always annoying.**

Akane-chan and Ranma exchanged excited glances as they reached the fairgrounds. Akane-chan was the first one to enter, looking around as if she'd never seen something so amazing. Ranma followed after, smiling at how happy Akane-chan was.

"We should go on a roller coaster!" Akane-chan exclaimed as she looked at Ranma.

"Sure! Why not?" Ranma replied as he followed the ecstatic Akane-chan. They made it to the main roller coaster quickly and the controller said,

"300 yen please."

"300 yen coming right up!" Akane-chan chided as she pulled out 300 yen from her pocket. Setting it down on the table, Akane-chan grabbed Ranma by the wrist and dragged him up to an empty cart. The both sat down and got ready for the ride to commence. Ranma laughed softly as he watched a person stumble slightly on their way into the cart. Akane-chan nudged him gently as if to tell him 'Stop it'. Ranma rolled his eyes and suddenly was lurched forward as the ride started. Akane-chan clapped her hands together in excitement and waited for the cart to start it's way uphill. The cart started to make it's way forward and the wait for the first steep drop.

"Here we go!" Akane-chan exclaimed as the cart started to go downhill. Everyone threw their hands in the air and troubles were forgotten as the fun ride was going on. Ranma couldn't help but also throw his arms in air as he laughed happily.

At the end of the ride, Ranma helped Akane-chan out of the roller coaster cart and they made their way out of the small area. Ranma pulled out some money and asked, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yes, but are you sure you want to pay? I mean, I have some money you know," Akane-chan offered.

"No, it's fine, I wanted to pay anyways," Ranma said, flashing a warm smile towards her. Akane-chan felt herself blush slightly but smiled back. "Something wrong?" Ranma asked, sounding slightly concerned.

"N-No, everything is fine," Akane-chan lied as she followed Ranma to a food stand. They got their food and sat down to eat. Akane-chan took a bite out of her okonomiyaki and frowned.

"Now what is it?" Ranma questioned.

"It's just that this is nothing like Ukyo's okonomiyaki," Akane-chan said.

"Well, Ukyo is one of the best cooks out there, so I'm not surprised it's not as good," Ranma pointed out. Akane-chan laughed softly. The rest of the fair went smoothly, except at the end of the day Akane-chan had hot water thrown at her, so when they left, she was a guy again.

-The way home-

Akane and Ranma were walking side by side on the way home in comfortable silence. The only sounds the could be heard was the wind blowing through the trees. Ranma was staring at his feet while Akane was staring ahead. They both casted glances in each other's direction every now and then, but looking the other way when their eyes met. Soon, Ranma decided to make a move and awkwardly held out his hand as an offer to hold hands. Akane noticed it and her eyes widened slightly. Her heartbeat quickened slightly as she took his hand and they walked the rest way home together, hand in hand.

**Authors notes: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the short chapter but I hope the fluffy ending helped! Hope you enjoyed this chappter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately! I've just been a little busy! :D**

**Richard Ryley: Haha The fluff! XD**

**TheRealEvanSG: They do grow up to fast! XD**

Ranma woke up in his futon, sweating like crazy. He had just had a dream where Akane died. Just the thought of it made him shiver. He frowned softly and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander.

_If Akane really died, I don't know what I would do! _Ranma thought to himself, his true feelings for Akane showing through his thoughts. Sitting up, Ranma heard a noise coming from downstairs. He jumped up quickly and walked over to his door. Ranma slid it open quietly, trying not to make a sound.

All was going well until he made it to the stairs. He started to walk down the steep steps, not really paying attention to where he was placing his feet, more just on staying quiet.

"Aghh!" Ranma shouted as he tripped on the stairs and fell down them. Loudly. "Ow..." Ranma said slowly as he got up. He yelled slightly when he saw Akane standing in front of him. Well it looked like him, but it was really Akane.

"Can't sleep, Huh?" Akane asked.

"Nope," Ranma drawled. "I heard a noise downstairs and I thought some one had broke in," Ranma said, his face going red with embarrassment.

"Well, that 'Intruder,'"Akane said, putting it in quotes, "Was me," Akane finished. Ranma smiled and Akane laughed softly.

"Want any tea?" Akane offered.

"Yeah, sure," Ranma accepted as they both walked into the kitchen.

"Green tea?" Akane asked. Ranma nodded. The two teens started to get ready the tea, and somehow Akane managed to make the tea without burning the water. (How is that even possible?)

Ranma waited at the entrance to the kitchen for Akane to come out, as she had told him to wait. He crossed his arms in slight impatience and wondered what was taking her so long. Suddenly, he heard someone fall in the Kitchen. Akane. Ranma ran inside the room to see Akane fallen on the floor, the tea tray broken and scattered across the floor in little pieces.

"Akane!" Ranma called, although it felt quite strange as he was looking at himself. Ranma ran over to Akane and helped her up. They both stared into each other's eyes, not realizing how close they were to each other. Soon, their lips met. It was a sweet kiss. It wasn't anything like the battle of tongues or anything like that. It was just two teenagers who didn't know the first thing about a relationship sharing their first kiss.

They separated for air once they needed it and Ranma looked at the ground, blushing. "I'm sorry," Ranma whispered, barely loud enough for Akane to hear.

"It's fine," Akane replied. "I actually... Kinda... Liked it..." Akane said nervously, blushing as red as a cherry.

"That's nice to hear..." Ranma's voice trailed off.

"Well," Akane started.

"I think I can go to sleep now," Ranma finished, lying through his teeth. Akane nodded in agreement. They both walked out of the kitchen, not bothering to clean up the mess that lay in there. Ranma was the first one to run upstairs, followed by Akane. The two ran into their own rooms, and sighed at the same time.

Ranma flopped onto his futon and thought,

_What just happened? Am I dreaming?_

Ranma shook his head lightly and decided he'd worry about it tomorrow.

-The next morning-

Ranma walked downstairs wearing the blue dress he was forced to wear for school. Akane was already sitting down, wearing Ranma's Chinese outfit. Ranma sat next to her and looked away. He immediately felt himself start to blush.

"Breakfast is ready!" He heard Kasumi call from inside the kitchen.

Soon, breakfast was served and Everyone started to dig in. Kasumi just stared at her meal though.

"What is it sis?" Nabiki asked.

"This morning, when I went in the kitchen to start breakfast, I found tea splashed all over the floor with Broken tea cup pieces scattered everywhere," Kasumi said, looking up from her bowl of rice. Ranma and Akane tensed up. Lucky fot them though, nobody seemed to notice.

"Maybe it was from yesterday and it fell from the counter," Soun offered, taking a bite of his meal. Genma nodded in agreement.

Ranma stood up and grabbed Akane's wrist. "We gotta go," He said as he ran out, not bothering to say bye. Akane looked slightly angry when Ranma let go of her and yelled at him,

"What was that for?!"

"Do you really wanna have the family to find out what happened yesterday?" Ranma told Akane while slipping on his shoes for school.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Akane replied and pulled on her flats. After that, they both started to run to school.

**Author's notes: Hope you liked the fluff! XD Anyways, Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors notes: The 10th chapter is here! :D**

**TheRealEvanSG: Thanks!**

Ranma stared at his paper, desperately trying to concentrate and stay awake at the same time. The reason he was doing this was because Akane had told him if he didn't pay attention in class she would personally beat him up. That scared him, as he didn't exactly like being malleted practically into orbit. His eyebrows were knitted together in the continuously failed attempts to solve a simple math problem for most students. The only class Ranma really succeeded in was P.E. All of his other classes he had an F in. Ranma frowned, it was just to complicated for him.

"Class dismissed," Hinako said out of no where. Ranma had been so busy trying to solve that one problem he had lost track of time. Akane walked up to him and laughed softly.

"Your a mess," Akane said, picking up the homework assignment off Ranma's desk. "It took you that long to solve just that?" Akane commented, sounding quite shocked at how low Ranma's IQ seemed to be.

"Whatever," Ranma replied, standing up. He grabbed the assignment from Akane and started to walk out of the room, with Akane following close behind.

"What's with you today?" Akane asked curiously.

"N-Nothing," Ranma told her, his cheeks a light red.

"Are you blushing?" Akane teased.

"No!" Ranma protested, just making him blush even more. He had obviously been thinking about the night before. Akane smiled at him and Ranma looked slightly suspicious. "Why are you so happy?" Ranma inquired.

"Oh nothing!" Akane giggled, not caring she wasn't in her own body and raced off to her next class, leaving Ranma in the dust. Ranma sighed and started to chase after the happy girl, as they had the same schedule.

Ranma made it just in time for the bell to ring. Akane snickered slightly and Ranma rolled his eyes. Ranma walked over to Akane's spot and sat down. It was time for another boring class. And it was English class. Ranma hated English. And to top it off, Akane was great at English, and got called on to answer questions a lot. Ranma was awful at English, and could barely pronounce 'Dog' correctly.

-After school-

"That was one of the worst days of school ever!" Ranma said to Akane, folding his arms behind his head.

"You say that about every day," Akane pointed out.

"I know! But today was really bad!" Ranma called out. Akane laughed.

"You say that everyday too," Akane said between laughter. Soon, Ranma broke out into laughter too.

After that, the two teenagers started to walk home in a comfortable silence until Ranma spoke up. "Um... Akane?"

"Yeah Ranma?" Akane replied.

"Did you- You know... Really enjoy our... You know what?" Ranma questioned, blushing heavily.

"Our... Kiss? Well, truth is- Y-Yeah. But why?" Akane stammered, her eyes locked with the ground.

"Because, Akane," Ranma started, and turned to face her. "The thing is, I'm not really good with words, but... I lo-" Ranma was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Ranma-Airen! You may be in Pervert girl's body, but you still belong Shampoo!" Shampoo declared, glomming onto the martial artist.

"Raanmmaa..." Akane said, starting to get angry.

Ranma pushed off Shampoo and said, "Shampoo, get off me."

"But why? You no love Shampoo?" Shampoo asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"No Shampoo... I don't..." Ranma stated. Taking a deep breath, Ranma shouted, "I L-Love Akane!" His voice stuttered, as he was not too confident at the moment. Akane and Shampoo gasped at the same time.

"I-Is that true...?" Akane whispered. Ranma turned to face her once more and nodded slowly, gulping, quite frightened as to what her response might be. Shampoo backed away slowly, not believing what she was hearing.

"Ranma... I-I Love you too," Akane admitted. Ranma's eyes widened. After that, Shampoo ran away, crying. Ranma and Akane didn't notice her though.

Suddenly, they both started to glow. "What's going on?!" Akane said in shock.

"I don't know!" Ranma yelled in response. Then Ranma and Akane both remembered. Once they had both confessed their true feelings for one another, they would return to the bodies they truly belonged in.

The glowing stopped after a few minutes and Ranma and Akane were staring at each other, in the right bodies.

"So it's true!" Akane said with delight.

"What's true?" Ranma asked, as dense as ever.

Akane blushed and replied, "You really do love me."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Ranma told her, blushing. They leaned towards each other, and their lips met once again. But this time, they were in their own bodies, making it their true first kiss. Just like before, neither of them knew what to do, so they just held a simple but sweet kiss for a while. They had to break away for air and Akane hugged Ranma. Ranma blushed again. He was still pretty bad with romantic feelings, but he wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that until Akane whispered.

"I love you Ranma, I really do."

"I love you too Akane," Ranma replied. They stayed in the same place until they were interrupted by Soun and Genma, who just happened to be walking in the park. Akane and Ranma immediately separated, but not because they were mad at each other, they just didn't want to get married at 16. To their luck, the father's had not seen them and just pulled their usual antics. Akane and Ranma looked at each other and nodded. They ran off, holding hands.

**Authors notes: The story is already finished! It's probably because I updated so much XD. I hope you enjoyed the ending!**


End file.
